The War Of Roblox Book 1: Cloud
by AkatskiJaguar
Summary: The War Of Roblox; the war that tears the Robloxian world, and race right in two, Alphas and Omegas vs. Guests, Noobs, and Novices. It sure is a big one. But there is an answer. One word; one name, that is. Cloud. A 14 year old Robloxian who is at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Will Cloud make it? Will he not? Let's hope he makes it, for Cloud is the answer for the war!
1. Chapter 1: A Savior

**The War Of Roblox; the war that tears the Robloxian world, and race right in two, Alphas and Omegas vs. Guests, Noobs, and Novices. It sure is a big one. But there is an answer. One word; one name, that is. Cloud. A 14-year-old Robloxian who is at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Will Cloud make it? Will he not? Let's hope he makes it, for Cloud is the answer for the war!~**

There Cloud was. Fast asleep, 3 AM.

(Cloud: The picture for this fanfic )

A nightmare crept over him, it was a war. He felt that he caused it, that he tried stopping it, but he couldn't.

Bullets, explosions, sword slashes everywhere, unbearable to him.

The explosions grew more intense, as if it were happening in real life.

Then one of the explosions woke him up, it was a real one.

He took his lucky dagger behind him, and slowly went toward his door, and slammed it open.

"Who's there! I'm armed!" He yelled as he eased up out of the door.

Suddenly, there was another explosion, that rumbled his whole apartment building, which made him hit the ground, and also some objects in his house fell down, breaking.

He managed to bring himself up again, and ran to the balcony to check and see what was happening outside.

His apartment in an apartment building was really tall, so he could see all the activity below.

The surrounding buildings were on fire, there were explosions in the distance, flames throughout the streets, it was tragic watching people running for their lives.

"Has it really come to thi-" He whispered.

He got interrupted by a loud beating noise, it was a helicopter swooping by.

There were Novices sitting on the legs, and they shot at him with rifles.

He managed to duck, dodging the bullets.

He got up, and hered a slam behind him, he turned around and saw his door burst open, with 10 guests flooding in.

Cloud then ran to the side of the balcony, hiding himself.

He peeked to look at the guests looting every possible space in the apartment.

"Ugh..rotten guests.." He said as he emerged from the hiding spot and held his dagger tight. Cloud was a novice, so he wasn't afraid of the guests.

Cloud then saw a guest looting something at his right, so he lunged at the guest, impaling the dagger in his shoulder-blade.

The guest let out a shreak, and his body pieces scattered.

He then saw a slingshot that fell out the guests hand. Cloud knew it was a weak gear, but at least it was long ranged, other than a small dagger.

He picked the slingshot up, and looked around, to see a guest trying to take his father's Venomshank.

"Oh no you don't.." He said as he aimed for the guest's head.

Another explosion hit, making Cloud lose aim, and the guests falling down.

The guest immediately got up, took the Venomshank, and ran out the door.

Cloud got up furiously, and ran to go get a sword, and a grappling hook, to catch him and pull him closer.

He then ran out the door to find a handful more of guests, too much to fight off, so he turned around, but he found another handful of guests.

He put the sword in his back holster, and then he yelled loud, charging at the guests in front of the door, making them fall down, and he ran through the entrance to his house again.

Cloud then proceeded to his balcony, running quickly.

He went to the balcony, and then locked the door behind him, watching the guests multiply as they run to the balcony door.

Cloud turned and shot the grappling hook to another building but it didn't reach.

He heard banging behind him, they were trying to break the door open.

He tried and tried, but it didn't go far enough to the other building.

"Damn this grappling hook.." He said as he through it on the ground, and stomped on it, breaking it.

Cloud took out his sword again, and put it in front of him again, gulping.

"I'm finished...life has come to this...By Telamon's blessing, I will survive!" He yelled as he waited for the guests to break open the door.

And so the guests did break down the door, and Cloud was striking at them as they started flooding his balcony.

He was slashing and stabbing at every angle, trying to keep them away, but there were too many.

"Telamon...I know I'm going to end...just make it an un-painful death.." Cloud said, while a tear rolled down his eye.

He relaxed his body, dropping his sword.

The guests pulled him into his house, and they all piled on him, attacking him with fists and slingshots.

He knew it was over.

He was waiting for one of them to stab him or something, and so did happen.

His eyesight blurred, his hearing faded, he could see the light, until from the corner of his eye he saw blue aura fly into the room, exploding loudly, making Cloud try to get up, but he couldn't out of paralyzation.

He then fainted.

**Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2: A request

Cloud awoke.

The haze in his eyesight quickly became to fade, and he could see clearer. he only saw a bright light though.

"Telamon?...Are you bringing me to the light?.." Cloud whispered.

"Huh?..." An unknown voice rang into Cloud's eardrum.

The unknown humanoid figure blocked the light.

"Nah dude...your just staring into the sun, now, get up dude!" Said the person warily.

Cloud looked around, too only find himself and the unknown character in a never ending green plain.

"Ya like it, huh, Cloud? It's my meditation place" Said the Unknown.

Cloud immediatly looked up at the robloxian.

"The name's Bass!" He said, shooting his arm out in front of him, giving a thumbs up in his hand.

"Hi Bass...did you save me, sir?" Said Cloud, as he got up.

(Bass;

Body- Robloxian 2.0 body

Skin color- Grey, like Cloud's.

Hair- Auburn Scene hair

Face- "Awkward"

Shirt- BOTDF shirt

Pants- Black jeans, black converse sneakers. )

"Yes I saved you Cloud. And, just call me Bass!" He said with a grin.

"Okay...why did you save me? How do you know my name?" asked Cloud, puzzled.

"Telamon, and Telamon.." Bass said.

"What?"

"I'm talking about the God! Telamon! The one and only! Telamonism!" Bass said.

"Yes, I'm Telamonism, I'm a religious believer."

"I'm his..."

"Wait...your his descendant?"

"Well. No. You are his descendant."

Cloud was drop dead speechless.

"I.."

"Yes. You are, Cloud."

"Wow...wait, are you related to Telamon?"

"I'm his apprentice!"

"oh yeah! I remember he had an apprentice! Your him!?"

"Yes sir!"

"So whats the specific reason you saved me?"

"Telamon told me to!"

"Why?"

"You and him are the only ones in his family surviving.

"Really? That's sad.."

"Yes. He said that he made you so overpowered, you could kill Telamon at full power!"

Cloud looked at his hands and arms, was he really that strong?

Cloud also noticed a cast on his right hand.

"WAIT. WHAT HAPPENED." Cloud yelled, looking at the cast.

"Remember when you got stabbed?"

"Oh yeah.."

"Hey, I forgot!"

"Yeah, Bass?"

Bass took out his father's stolen Venomshank.

"BASS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Cloud took it and softly swung it around.

"No problem, buddy!"

"Wait...what about my parents?.."

"..."

"They're...dead?..."

"I'm sorry, Cloud..."

"..."

Bass patted Cloud's back.

"That's..impossible!" Cloud yelled as he fell to his knees and looked at the sky.

At this point Cloud was crying waterfalls, and kept yelling "WHY TELAMON, WHY!".

Bass thought it would be nice for Cloud to have his alone time until the mean time.

Cloud sat in the same spot for the rest of the day, crying, cherishing the last peice of his life with his parents; his father's Venomshank.

He later fell asleep that night, with tears visibally tried on his cheeks.

He had a dream about a strong, warm, white light.

"Wow..." he said in his dream, as he felt like he was in heaven.

A clear white hood arose from the light, unable to his the Robloxian's face, from the hood.

Then attached to that hood, a solid grey/white body, forming sold white clouds around the Robloxian.

"It's impossible...it's Telamon...the God...Telamon.." He said as he shed once another tear.

"Cloud.." Said the Golden-est of Golden voices thundered the area.

"Telamon?.."

"Your in a dream, Cloud.."

"I know, Telamon..."

"You and Bass are the only ones who've seen me face to face.."

"Wow...I love you, Telamon.."

"And so I love you, Cloud. Thank you for not being an Athiest, Cloud.."

"Of course, Telamon!"

"You will be granted forever in heaven if you complete this task."

"I'd do anything for you, Telamon.."

"You must become ranked into an Omega, and end the war, fight until you can't anymore, and when your time comes, we will meet again, and you will be forever happy in Heaven."

"Yes Telamon...Heaven or Hell, I will do as you say."

"Thank you, Cloud, I am grateful for you."

"Your more then welcome, Telamon." Cloud said.

"If you put an end to the war, I shall let you become a God, the God of the Sky, the Skylord. And I shall also give you immortality, and I shall also give you the power to enter Heaven and leave Heaven at any time."

"Done. It'll be done, Telamon!" Cloud said happily.

"Very well, I shall give you luck on your journey!" Said Telamon.

"Thank you so much Telamon." Cloud said.

"Anytime, after all, your my only blood left." Said Telamon sadly.

After that, Cloud faded awoke.

Bass was sitting next to him, a blanket on the floor, and a basket with food.

"Picnic?" Cloud said, laughing.

"Your awoke...and happy, I see! Did something happen good in your dream?" Bass said, as he took out two sandwiches, tossed one to Cloud, and opening the other out it's plastic wrap, taking a bite out of it after.

Cloud stood up with the sandwich, sat on the blanket across him, and took a bite out of his, after unwrapping it.

"Well...I did meet someone special.." Cloud said.

"Of couse! Telamon!" Bass said.

"What happened?" Said Bass.

**Until next time~**


	3. Chapter 3: Understanding

Cloud told Bass of him and Telamon's agreement.

"That's a tough one.." Said Bass, looking down.

"I know, but I must do what I believe in, and I get to become a God, and watch over the city, with powers like yours, but stronger.." Cloud said.

"If I were you, I'd do it, until your last breath!" Said Bass.

"And that, Bass, I shall do!" Cloud said with a quick grin.

"Good, your really strong in your belief, huh?" Said Bass.

"More then ever, dude.." said Cloud.

"Ah, I see, do you know why he didn't pick an Alpha like me?.." Said Bass.

"Why?" Said Cloud.

"Because your a strong believer, stronger then me, and I believe in Telamonism a lot." Said Bass.

"Oh..speaking of Alphas, can you explain to me more about the ranks?" Said Cloud.

"Of course!" Said Bass.

Cloud was all ears.

"Lowest to highest, okay?"

Cloud nodded.

"Alright. Lowest rank, Guests. Those deaf rats, they can't fight, they have no experience in fighting, or happiness. Medium-High population, geared with weak gear, mostly homeless, in need of a family and love, they are lead by one discusting person, Dr. Blox. They're easy to kill. They're the ones I rescued you from."

"Wow.."

"Yeah, next are noobs, real players, High population, but barely any experience, haven't bought anything from the catalog, all led by Robloxia's president, Builderman. Builderman helps them out, to become Novices. He donates a little money to them rarely, Builderman is one true saint!"

"I'm a novice, as you know, and Builderman does send me some money, but my parents never enrolled me in any of his classes. But, why is he sending me money if I'm not a Noob?"

"He is also president of Novices, and Robloxia, of course."

"Oh, go on."

"Okay, Novices, some experience of fighting, Medium population. actually buy stuff from the catalog. They also are led by the president. They are just starting to earn some pride from fighting, but little, they're the ones who's learning and growing as we speak.

"I see."

"Yes, now those were the low ranks, Guests, Noobs, and Novices, now for the high ranks, Omegas and Alphas!"

Cloud was still listening, fascinated.

"Omegas, elite warriors, Medium to high population, strong gear, not as strong as Alphas, but strong foes, but they have no builders club, so they're barely any that are nationally known. They are led by the immortal, first Robloxian to walk this planet, strongest fighter that walks these floors, his name is Roblox."

"I see, I've heard stories of him."

"Cool, now Alphas, like me, are the strongest of the fighters, with builders club,strong gear, stronger then omegas. Led by Roblox, also. Medium population."

"Is that it?"

"One last one, the Overseers. Telamon, President Builderman, and Roblox. The kings."

"Awesome."

"Yep, now that's all. Anything else?" Said Bass.

"Oh, yeah, how about-"

"Wait...look.." Bass pointed to his right, far in the distance, you can see Robloxia.

One of the buildings were on fire.

"That's the war, Bass." Said Cloud.

"That's...the TOWN HALL!"

"What's so special about it?"

"President Builderman, and Roblox is in there!"

"WHAT! WE NEED TO GET THERE FAST!" Yelled Cloud.

"HOP ON MY BACK!" Yelled Bass.

Cloud hopped on Bass's back.

"How is this suppose to-" Cloud said, but he got interupted.

Bass started flying very fast towards the town hall. Cloud couldn't talk from the wind in his face.

"Who lit it on fire, will pay" Yelled Bass angrily.

**Until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4: Town Hall Rescue

Bass was charging at an alarming speed to Robloxia's Town Hall, to save President Builderman and Roblox.

Cloud got used to it after a while, Town Hall was far.

They reached the city.

Cloud looked down as Bass was flying, some leftover small fires throughout the streets, a lot of things burned down.

"Wow...I can't believe it's come to this..." Cloud whispered.

"I agree" Said Bass.

After a few minutes of darting speed of flight, they reached the Town Hall, engulfed in flames.

"This is ridiculous" said Bass as he circled the Town Hall, trying to look through the windows to find President Builderman and Roblox.

"Ugh...we need to save those two..." said Cloud as they circled around.

"No need to worry about Roblox, he is the greatest fighter to walk this planet, we need to worry about President Builderman!" Said Bass.

As they circled, they spotted a window busted. Bass swooped down to it.

He floated in front of the window.

Cloud looked down and saw how high they were, and he closed his eyes, in fright.

"Look!" yelled Bass.

Cloud looked and to see Builderman cornered behind the window, a bunch of guests cornering him.

"President Builderman!" Yelled Bass.

President Builderman turned around, and looked out the window, to find Bass floating in the air.

"Oh Bass...how glad am I to see you.." said president Builderman.

"Jump in my arms!" Bass said as he put his arms out.

President Builderman jumped though the window, and into Bass's arms.

He was holding his arms, and President Builderman hanging from Bass.

Builderman gasped as he looked down.

"Don't worry President Builderman, your saved now!" said Bass.

"And I am very grateful, Bass." Said President Builderman.

"Alright, let's go, President." Said Bass.

"Look, I see Roblox!" Cloud said as he pointed to the edge of the city.

The 3 of them flew to the edge of the city, to find the great, immortal, first robloxian to walk this planet, Roblox.

"Hello, fellow robloxians!" Said Roblox as they landed in front of Roblox.

"Are you alright, Roblox?" Said President Builderman.

"Oh, of course! I hope your okay." said Roblox.

"Hello Roblox, long time no see!" said Bass.

"It hasn't been that long, Bass!" Said Roblox, chuckling.

"And who might you be?" said President Builderman, aimed at Cloud.

"Uhm, I'm Cloud." Said Cloud.

"You mean..the Cloud?" said President Builderman and Roblox at the same time.

"Yes, Telamon the God's descen-"

"Descendant." Said President Builderman and Roblox at the same time.

"Yeah!" said Cloud.

"You are the chosen one, who will end the war, Telamon gave a message to Roblox saying that, it said that you're the strongest being in the universe, when you find your true place." said President Builderman.

"Yeah." Said Roblox.

"I know, and I want to help finish this war, Telamon said I will become a God, and the Skylord, to watch all over you all one day, if I fulfill his request. But i'm only a novice, for now." Said Cloud.

"Wow, well, he'll teach you." said Roblox, pointing to Bass.

"Yay!" said Cloud.

(The 4 spent the rest of the day together)

**Until next time~**


	5. Chapter 5: Training Pt 1 Foresight

**It took them weeks for 100+ Robloxians to rebuild Town Hall. Now, a month later, most of the city seems to be restored, some still war-torn. Dr. Blox seems to hold back the raids, so something is extremely fishy. The 4 are aware of the suspicious activity at the corner of Robloxia, Dr. Blox's kingdom. Which is why Alphas and Omegas teamed up with Novices, and Noobs to defeat the rapidly growing Guest army.**

It was a quiet, peaceful place at the meditation field. Cloud and Bass were standing about 10 feet away from each other.

"Okay Cloud, are you ready for training?" Said Bass.

"Bring it." Cloud said, winking.

"Well, first, show me what your made of." Said Bass.

Cloud nodded and charged towards Bass.

Keep in mind, Cloud is still a novice.

Cloud immediately charged towards Bass.

Once he reached Bass, he through a quick, wide punch. Bass stopped it without using much body movement.

"impressive, Cloud. Your pretty quick on your feet!" Said Bass.

Bass gripped his arm, twisted it, kicked his ankle, sending Cloud in the air, but still gripped by Bass.

Bass pulled him down furiously, slamming Cloud's body on the floor.

"...Ow.." Cloud said.

"You really didn't have to go pro on me so quickly." Said Cloud, inched over in pain.

"Agh, sorry Cloud. Let's try one more time, using your Venomshank." said Bass.

Bass held out his hand, started making a long sword out of raw, blue aura.

Cloud sighed and took out his long, shining Venomshank.

"GO!" Yelled Bass.

This time Bass charged at Cloud, Cloud was just waiting for him to strike.

When Bass reached Cloud within seconds, Bass said "I'm going easy" as He struck at Cloud.

Cloud immediately blocked it with his Venomshank, clashing both swords together.

"Good Cloud. Always be aware." said Bass.

Next Bass swung around and hit Cloud at his waist, Cloud than yelling in pain, then hacked his sword at Bass, hitting his stomach.

"Good." Said Bass.

"Thanks, I feel more powerful with the sword." Said Cloud.

"Well done, let's try something else. Cloud, stand back." Bass said as he stood two steps back.

Cloud took 5 steps back.

Bass then formed two aura blasts in his hand, then throwing them at Cloud.

"Try reflecting them, just hit them." said Bass.

They were too fast, therefore Cloud wasn't fast enough to hit them, hitting Cloud, sending him flying 10 feet back.

He got up, shedding a tear, coughing.

"Cloud, focus." said Bass.

"H-how? I'm just gonna be too slow to hit them." Said Cloud, holding back tears.

"Cloud, you're not a normal Robloxian, you're a descendant of Telamon, focus." Said Bass.

"Alright.." Said Cloud, snapping into a stance.

Bass repeated the aura blasts, and sent them flying at Cloud lightning speed.

Cloud focused very hard, at the blasts. They began to become slower, until they were moving in slow motion.

Cloud looked at everything, it was in slow motion, even Bass.

EXCEPT for Cloud, he could move and do everything normally, but everything was slow motion.

"Wow...since when could I do this?" Cloud said.

He shook his head.

"Right, hit them!" Said Cloud.

Cloud walked to one of the airborne, slow-moving blasts, and hit it with his venomshank, the blast ricocheted and went the other way in slow motion, and did the same to the other.

He then stopped the focus, and everything slowly went back into normal movement and time.

"You did it!" Said Bass.

"Wow...what was that?" Said Cloud.

"Foresight. Only special Robloxians have it." Said Bass.

"Wow..that was amazing." Said Cloud.

"Now. Let's try this." Said Bass, as he stood back again.

Bass then held his arms out, and two aura monsters came up from the ground.

"W-.." Cloud said.

"Foresight, Cloud." Said Bass.

Cloud wasn't scared, he wasn't scared at all.

**Until Next time~**

**Sorry this one came light, I feel so bad xD**


End file.
